duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: July 20, 1985
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: July 20, 1985 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1985. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on July 20, 1985, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "A View to a Kill" single at no.1, plus "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" by The Power Station at no.14. Also included is Prince, an artist Duran Duran supported on several shows in August 1993. Track listing AT40-07/20/85 LW#1. "A View to a Kill" - Duran Duran 40. "Forever" - Kenny Loggins 39. "You're Only Human (Second Wind)" - Billy Joel 38. "Things Can Only Get Better" - Howard Jones 37. "Possession Obsession" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 36. "State of the Heart" - Rick Springfield 35. "Not Enough Love In The World" - Don Henley 34. "Getcha Back" - The Beach Boys LDD. "Flash Dance" - Irene Cara 33. "Cannonball" - Supertramp 32. "We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)" - Tina Turner 31. "Find A Way" - Amy Grant 30. "St. Elmo's Fire (Man In Motion)" - John Parr 29. "Tough All Over" - John Cafferty & The Beaver Brown Band 28. "Summer of '69" - Bryan Adams 27. "Rock Me Tonight (For Old Times Sake)" - Freddie Jackson 26. "Andel" - Madonna 25. "What About Love" - Heart 24. "Freeway of Love" - Aretha Franklin 23. "Crazy In The Night (Barking At Airplanes)" - Kim Carnes 22. "You Spin Me Around (Like A Record) - Dead or Alive AT40 Extra. "I Love Rock And Roll" - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts 21. "Power of Love" - Huey Lewis & The News 20. "Heaven" - Bryan Adams 19. "Just As I Am" - Air Supply 18. "People Are People" - Depeche Mode 17. "Who's Holding Donna Now" - DeBarge 16. "The Goonies 'R' Good Enough" - Cyndi Lauper 15. "19" - Paul Hardcastle 14. "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" - Power Station 13. "Never Surrender" - Corey Hart 12. "Sentimental Street" - Night Ranger 11. "Voices Carry" - 'Till Tuesday 10. "Would I Lie To You" - Eurthmics 09. "Shout" - Tears For Fears 08. "Glory Days" - Bruce Springsteen 07. "If You Love Somebody Set Them Free" - Sting 06. "The Search Is Over" - Survivor 05. "Sussudio" - Phil Collins 04. "You Give Good Love" - Whitney Houston 03. "EveryTime You Go Away" - Paul Young 02. "Raspberry Beret" - Prince & The Revolution 01. "A View To A Kill" - Duran Duran Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark